Undead love
by minx the hybrid
Summary: AU- Marshall Lee has had a crush on his best friend Gumball for as long as he could remember and over the past few years managed to keep it a secret but will a slip up at a birthday party ruin everything? or lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Adventure time….if I did there would be a heck of a lot more appearances with Marshall Lee X3

**MPOV**

"_Marshall…" he moaned I smirked_

_His body trembled as I ran my finger teasingly down his chest_

"_Marshall" he moaned again eyes glazed in ecstasy_

_Leaning in I gently nipped on his neck and thrusted out clothed erections together._

_His breath hitched and his body shook_

"_Marshall…..Marshall….Marshall!" _

I shook my head vigorously, pushing the wild fantasy at the back of my mind. "Yes Fiona?" I asked.

Fiona rolled her eyes her cheeks slightly puffed in irritation, how long have I been fantasying? "I said" she began "are you going to Gumball's birthday party tomorrow?" .That's right! We were talking about the party before my mind traveled…elsewhere, I nodded "Of course why wouldn't I go?".

Fiona shrugged her fingers timidly playing with the loose strands of blond hair that wasn't trapped under her hat, "I-I don't know I just thought it would be awkward for you since…you know" "Oh that…". Fiona's the only one who knows about my small…okay big crush on Gumball.

Strangely enough, she was okay with it was good that I was able to confine in someone about this because besides gumball Fiona's my best friend. If I couldn't confine in her I probably would have gone insane by now. "It's nothing I can't handle Fi, I've been keeping this in for a few years now a birthday party isn't going to make me slip up" I smiled, "besides I'm suppose to provide the music".

Fiona smiled "Your awesome Marshall" "I know I am" that earned a punch in the arm, and a playful giggle I smirked and stuck out my tongue playfully before floating a few feet off the ground. "Let's go the party should be starting soon" Fiona stood, brushed the dirt off her clothes then raced toward the candy kingdom. I followed behind letting her lead the way.

_Please don't let me slip up at this party _

**Okay what do you guy's think so far! I know it's a-bit short but I shall write longer chapters in the future! Please review if you do I'll give you a Marshall Plushie ~holds up Marshall plushie~ pweetty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** again I do not (unfortunately) own Adventure Time (if I did Marshall would be Gumball X3)

**GPOV**

The loud beat of the music made my ears ring and pop, and the blinking lights weren't helping at all with the headache that was slowly wrapping itself around my skull, but the party was still fun (even though people were getting a little too crazy over at the punch bowl).

My eyes narrowered, I tried to look through the crowd of people until they landed on unruly black hair and pales skin. "Marshall!" he jumped and turned toward me quickly confusion stretched across his face before a smile stretched across his face "There you are birthday boy I was looking for you!" I laughed "Funny I was doing the same!".

A strange twinkle sparked in his eyes, but just as quick as it showed it vanished "so you enjoying the party so far!" I nodded, for some strange reason I think I would feel a-bit guilty if I told him that the loud music and lights were going to give me a migraine later.

He tilted his head, his dark eyes scanning me before rolling in their sockets "you know you suck at lying right!" I blushed, suddenly grateful for the dark lights "wanna talk somewhere more quiet!". He smirked "sure anything for the birthday boy!" this time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

We pushed through the crowd, at one point I thought I saw Fiona crowd surfing with a bottle of….well I don't even want to know what she was drinking. When we reached my room I slammed the door behind us and sighed at the comforting silence that surrounded us Marshall quirked his brow at me "that bad huh?" I blushed "sorry" I mumbled.

He shook his head, "no prob I should have known that this was too much for you" he flopped down on my bed I walked over to him and flopped down next to him almost immediately I felt a light punch on my arm. Blinking I turned towards him "what was that for?" he smirked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I realized that I haven't given you your birthday punches for today", damn it! Backing up slowly from the bed I held up my hands "c-c'mon Marshall you wouldn't do that to your best bud now would you?" his smirk turned into a full on grin. "Come over here gummy and it won't hurt…much" at that I took off he chased me around the room the sound of our laughter filled the air as I tried to get away from.

As I jumped off the bed for the tenth time, my foot caught on the bed sheets a gasp flowed through my lips I felt a hand grab onto my arm I turned and tried to steady myself by grabbing onto Marshalls shoulder. But I brought him down with me I landed on my back with Marshall on top of me knocking the air out of my lungs.

Sighing I blinked open my eyes, funny I didn't even remember closing them. My eyes widened Marshall's face was inches from mine I could see the details in his face and the emotions in his eyes, his eyes flickered from confusion to nervousness…but why? I tilted my head "Marshall?" his eyes locked with mine and the intensity of his gaze almost made me want to push him away from me.

He eyes never looked away from mine as his face leaned in closer and his lips were on mine.

**What do you guy's think! Told ya I would write longer chaps lol X3 review please I'm crazy about them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters ~go cries in a corner~**

**MPOV**

He tasted sweet, like candy and fruit his body tensed but for some-reason I couldn't stop tasting those oh so sweet lips of his, that I wanted-no-needed to feel against my own. I pressed harder while slithering my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me he let out a squeak in surprise not seeing the action coming.

I wanted to stop, I was crossing a line that I vowed I wouldn't even go near but his scent and taste wrapped around my head until I couldn't think straight. I nibbled gently on his bottom lip making him shiver in response though I couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or not, my hands wandered. They moved up the brightly colored pink shirt that he was wearing, rough nails ghosting over smooth skin.

My mouth left his instead attacked his neck I nibbled and licked the skin while idle fingers gripped onto my back and blunt finger nails tried to dig into the material of the old and torn shirt I was wearing. I felt his body shake again by then I was too far gone to see if he was enjoying my ministrations I needed to claim him, mark him, show the world that he was mine and no one was going to change that.

My gums ached, and my fangs descended without a moments hesitation they sunk into soft skin the idle fingers gripped tighter "M-Marshall". And just like that a switch went off in my head, I tore my fangs from his neck gasping in horror as I moved faster then he could blink to the other side of the room, but even from there I caught the sight of glazed over eyes and a expression of complete ecstasy.

He shook his head, his eyes suddenly alert "Marshall?" oh god how I love the way he says my name. My gums ached again only this time I fought the urge for them to ascend and the urge to go to him, I looked back at Gumball he was still on the floor he was sitting up and he stared me with confusion I looked at his neck frowning at the twin marks on them. Damn it! Why'd I have to go and screw it up! Everything was going so well.

The lust to claim soon subsided, but the shame was still there "I'm sorry" I whispered even though I knew it wasn't enough it'll never be enough. I turned toward the window opening it quickly "Marshall wait-" I ignored his cries and jumped out the window disappearing into the dark night sky.

**What do you guys think? Sorry its a-bit short and that I haven't I uploaded in a while I've been busy with other stuff anyway review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: new chapter enjoy!**

**GPOV**

"-And then all of a sudden he freaked out and left..."

Fiona rubbed my back gently, i sniffed no longer being able to hold back my tears as i recounted what happened earlier in my bedroom, I hugged my legs close to my chest resting my chin on my knees i gave one last sniffle taking in a shaky breath to keep from sobbing. What Marshall was...Amazing no better than amazing it was erotic my body felt like it was fire every time he touched me and when his fangs descended into my neck, i fought back a shiver my fingers gripping tightly onto the sheets of my bed until my knuckles turned white but why did he leave? And why did he look at me as if he was ashamed? Did he regret kissing me?.

A new stream of tears fell down my face, at the thought of that Fiona hugged me close her hand never leaving my back, "it's okay Gumball I'm sure there's a good reason why he left" "but why did he leave In the first place? Am I not good enough?" I felt the energetic blond haired girl shake her head vigorously. "No, no you are good enough gummy maybe...maybe he just thought he forced himself on you" I blinked in confusion, "why would he think that? If I wanted him to stop I would have pushed him away from me the moment we kissed" Fiona sighed her mind drifting off to think of something to say. "Gumball vampires are very...entrancing creatures maybe he felt like he controlled you into liking it" "but I did like it" "well then gummy you're going to have to tell him that yourself" i nodded pulling out of her embrace, and whipped furiously at my eyes before smiling at her "thanks for listening fi" she grinned back at me.

"No problem gummy that's what friends are for" she stood up from the bed and stretched, letting out a small yawn "well it's getting late I better get back before cake gets paranoid again" she walked over to the door, before giving me one last smile "see you later gumball and don't worry I'm sure everything will turn okay" I nodded even though I didn't fully believe her. When the door closed with a heavy thud I let out a depressed groan and fell back onto the soft mattress, could Fiona be right? Did Marshall think that he made me like that kiss? Does he like me? But more importantly what do I feel about him...I turned my head screaming into my pillow god this is the most confusing birthday ever!. Maybe if I sleep for a while I'll figure something out closing my eyes my eyes I snuggled into my pillow dreaming of cold arms and soft kisses.

**Sorry it's short what do you guys think? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: here's another chapter enjoy!**

**MPOV**

Pain.

I clenched my hands into fists, my jaw locked as I was blindsided by the emotion, I could feel his pain. My heart clenched I let out a shaky breath as the pain receded for a moment only for it slam full force into me, why is he in pain? Is it because of what I did to him? Damn it Marshall! Everything was going so well why'd I have to go and screw it up!. I fought against the urge to go to him a part was screaming at me that he needs me but it was my fault he was like this in the first place, should I really go and risk whatever could be fixed between us? Another wave of pain was my answer.

Before I could stop myself, a possessive growl flowed through my lips I threw open the window of my bedroom, my body floating inches away from the ground. My mind was racing nothing else mattered all I wanted was to wash away the hurt and pain from him, by the time I realized my mistake I was already in his bedroom mentally I kicked myself how could I be so stupid! Sighing I glanced over at the slumped sleeping figure buried under soft silk sheets. His usually combed hair was messy sticking up in places; his chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed, his mouth opened ajar as he let out soft snores. The more I stared at him the harder it was for me to leave…Maybe if I…No! I've already done enough.

I turned toward the open window, hesitating for a moment deciding to take one last glimpse of him; he let out a small hum a small smile spreading onto his face. As he snuggled deeper into his pillow the very sight made my body buzz with need…well he's is asleep he won't notice if I steal just one, the very thought made my cheeks flush taking in a deep breath I crept toward the body trying to be as quiet as possible flinching every so often when the wooden floorboards would creek under my weight. My undead heart fluttered when my fingers touched the bed sheets Gumballs scent immediately invaded my senses making my mouth water; I forced back my hunger the need to claim. Just a kiss, just one stupid kiss that's all.

Slowly I crawled toward him, his body heat stretching toward me wrapping me into an embrace and all I wanted to do, was fall into it. Licking my lips I leaned in no longer able to stop my body from going after what it wanted, my fingers clenched the bed sheets tightly to gain at least some control when my lips touched his my body exploded in pleasure I moaned my hands itching to touch his skin. But the fluttering of eyelashes and the sight of dull sleep worn eyes staring at me in confusion made me pull back, and rip myself away from him as if he was on fire.

Gumball sat up, eyes blinking in confusion he stared at me as if debating whether or not I was a dream "Marshall?..." he whispered, oh how I loved the way he said my name I bit my bottom lip "sorry" I mumbled turning to head out the window "no! wait don't go!" the frightened and desperate tone in his voice made me go into a screeching halt. Gumball stared at me eyes hesitant yet pleading "please don't go" those words were my downfall I walked toward him his eyes glistened with glee as I wrapped my arms around him, I smiled laying us both down onto the bed "go to sleep Gumball I'll be here when you wake up" he closed his eyes shifting his body so that he was half laying on top of me.

His head resting on my chest, I kissed the crown of his head closing my own eyes.

"Marshall did you kiss me earlier?"

"Got to sleep Gumball"

**Review please**


End file.
